1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of identifying a target biomolecule using biomolecular information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Identification of virtually the complete base sequence of the human genome through the Human Genome Project, and various types of ongoing life science research have contributed to building up a great deal of genetic information, which is recently being used in a vast range of fields, including medical diagnosis and treatment, and the environmental and energy fields. In the medical diagnosis and treatment fields, genetic information may be used for various purposes, e.g., to isolate and accurately identify pathogenic bacteria predicted to be a cause of disease, to identify which region of the human genome a gene fragment taken from a patient originates from, and the like. In the environmental and energy fields, genetic information is currently of use in acquiring microorganisms able to biodegrade harmful waste at high efficiency, microorganisms regarded as prospective, high-heat reproductive biological energy sources, and accurately identifying whether they match with a known microorganism. Furthermore, recent advances in information retrieval and processing technologies allow simple access to genetic information by searching online or offline, and performing analysis and processing of the genetic information. For example, a user who has obtained a base sequence of an unknown life form or an unknown biomolecule of interest may identify the target life form or biomolecule of interest by comparison with known genetic information. Existing identification technologies mostly require segmentation of the unknown life form or biomolecule of interest, sequencing the gene fragments, treating with a specific restriction enzyme and performing cleavage pattern analysis, or treating with a specific probe molecule and performing hybridization pattern analysis. These processes are complicated to perform and costly, and take a long processing time. Furthermore, such existing identification technologies are limited when there are variations in genetic sequences or an intrinsic error of the measurement system, and thus are often erroneous, leading to inaccurate identification results.
Therefore, there is a demand for rapid, error-robust identification technologies for identifying a target biomolecule using genetic information.